Bee
Bee ist die Hauptantagonistin aus dem 2017 erschienenen Film The Babysitter. Sie ist die Babysitterin von Cole Johnson, gleichzeitig aber auch die Anführerin eines satanistischen Kults, der Menschenopfer ausübt um Wünsche zu erfüllen. Als sie in Coles Haus mit ihrem Kult einen Mord ausübt, nachdem sie glaubt dass Cole im Bett ist, dabei jedoch von Cole gesehen wird, muss sie mit ihrem Cult versuchen, Cole aufzuhalten. Dies erweist sich jedoch als problematischer als erwartet. Er wurde von Samara Weaving dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Bee ist die Babysitterin des zwölfjährigen Cole Johnson und trotz ihres Altersunterschieds eine gute Freundin von ihm. So hilft sie Cole, der aufgrund seiner Feigheit oft gemobbt wird, wenn sie das Mobbing mitbekommt. Gleichzeitig ist Bee aber auch eine Satanistin, die Freunde von ihr zu einem Blutritual einlädt, in dem deren Wünsche erfüllt werden, wenn sie einen Menschen opfern. Babysitting von Cole Als Cole von seinem arroganten Mitschüler Jeremy und dessen Freunden gemobbt wird, taucht Bee auf und schüchtert die Jungs ein und schlitzt Jeremys Fahrradreifen auf. Danach hilft sie Cole auf und heitert ihn auf. Sie will wissen ob Jeremy und seine Truppen diejenigen sind, die ihn in letzter Zeit immer ärgern. Cole streitet dies ab aber sie erkennt, dass er sie belügt. Danach fährt Bee Cole nach Hause. Als Coles Eltern wieder einmal weg sind und Bee das Wochenende lang auf ihn aufpassen soll, trifft sich Cole vorher mit seiner Freundin und Nachbarin Melanie. Diese fordert ihn im Spaß auf, nachts aufzubleiben um herauszufinden ob Bee Freunde in sein Haus einlädt und mit ihnen Sex hat, nachdem sie glaubt dass Cole eingeschlafen ist. Kurz daruf sieht Cole Bee in der Stadt mit einem Jungen ihres Alters, mit dem sie flirtet. Am frühen Abend taucht Bee im Haus der Johnsons auf. Sie wird auch von Coles Mutter begrüßt, die sie daran erinnert dass Cole keine brutalen Filme gucken soll, kein Junkfood essen soll und um 10 im Bett sein soll. Coles Vater bittet sie darum, sie sofort anzurufen falls es irgendwelche Probleme geben sollte. Nachdem die Eltern gegangen sind spielt Bee mit Cole, der die Zeit mit ihr sichtlich genießt. Abends backt Bee Pizza für Cole, während Cole sie auffordert, ein Team aus Filmcharakteren für ein Raumschiff zusammenstellen soll. Bee ist exact auf Coles Wellenlänge und die beiden führen ein tiefes und intensives Gespräch über das Thema. Nachdem sie gegessen haben, bauen die beiden einen Projektor im Garten auf und schauen einen Film, den sie auf die Hauswand projezieren. Da sie beide den Inhalt sowie die Gespräche auswendig kennen, spielen sie den Film nach. Zurück in der Wohnung provoziert Bee Cole spaßeshalber damit, dass dieser in Melanie verknallt ist. Als Cole danach besorgt fragt, ob seine Eltern sich scheiden lassen werden, heitert Bee ihn auf. Sie erkiennt danach allerdings schon, dass es Zeit für Cole ist ins Bett zu gehen. Sie bietet Cole an ihm ein Glas Alkohol einzuschenken, wenn dieser dann ins Bett geht, aber Cole - letztlich doch zu ängstlich um den Alkohol ohne Erlaubnis seiner Eltern zu trinken - kippt ihn heimlich weg und tut so, als hätte er ihn getrunken. Bee glaubt ihm das und als Cole plötzlich zu weinen beginnt und sich bei ihr bedankt, dass sie sich mit ihm abgibt obwohl er so komisch ist, heitert Bee ihn wieder auf. Wahre Pläne Circa eine halbe Stunde später klingelt es tatsächlich an der Haustür und Bee lässt einige ihrer Freunde, Max, Allison, John und Sonya herein. Der Junge mit dem sie sich in der Stadt getroffen hat, Samuel, ist ebenfalls anwesend. Als er hört das Bees Gäste da sind, schleicht sich Cole aus seinem Zimmer und bespitzelt sie heimlich. Zuerst scheint alles harmlos genug, da die Gruppe Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielt. Als Bee aufgefordert wird, jeden im Raum zu küssen nimmt sie die Herausforderung an. Der schüchterne Samuel fühlt sich dabei merklich nervös. Die anderen machen sich darüber lustig, Bee beruhigt ihn jedoch und küsst ihn dann. Cole ist berührt von dem taktvollen Verhalten seiner Babysitterin, die Stimmung schlägt aber schlagartig um, als Bee Samuel plötzlich zwei Klingen in den Kopf rammt. Während Samuel schreiend stirbt, flüstert Bee ihm zu, dass er einer großen Sache dient. Der Rest von Bees Freunden sammelt sein Blut in Kelchen während Bee traurig anmerkt, dass er nicht einmal die Chance hatte, zu verstehen. Als John vor dem ganzen Blut angewidert ist merkt Bee an, dass er wusste worauf er sich eingelassen hat und dass Dinge nun einmal schmutzig werden, wenn man einen Teal mit dem Teufel macht. Bee befiehlt Sonya daraufhin, den "Koffer" herbeizubringen. Als der Koffer in den Raum gebracht ist, holt Bee ein altes Buch daraus hervor. Einer der Freunde fragt verwundert, wofür Bee das Buch als Anleitung braucht, wo sie doch sichtlich weis, was sie tut. Bee antwortet dass dies nun einmal der Fall ist und erinnert die Gruppe daran, die Verse zu rezitieren wenn das Blut die Seiten des Buchs trifft. Sie ruft daraufhin dass sie beginnen werden, bevor sie dann nach oben gehen werden und sich das Blut des Unschuldigen holen. Geschockt erkennt Cole, dass er gemeint ist, und flüchtet zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er die Polizei anruft. Als er Stimmen vor seiner Zimmertür hört, legt er sich ins Bett und tut als würde er schlafen. Kurz darauf betritt die Truppe das Zimmer. Sonya will wissen ob Cole nicht aufwachen wird, Bee erwidert jedoch dass sie ihm zuvor ein Schlafmittel verpasst hat; es war in dem Glas Alkohol dass Cole weggeschüttet hat. Bee fragt daraufhin, ob Sonya die Spritze hat. Genervt erwidert einer der Freunde dass es einen schnelleren Weg gibt, an Coles Blut zu gelangen, aber Bee erwidert dass sie nicht will dass Cole stirbt. Sie behauptet zwar, dass sie ihn nur nicht töten will weil sie dann ein anderes Kind für ihre Rituale braucht, aber in Wahrheit mag sie Cole einfach zu sehr. Das Team nutzt die Spritze um Cole einiges an Blut abzuzapfen, wobei Bee die Nadel zwei Mal ansetzt, und verlassen danach das Zimmer. Bevor sie geht erkennt Bee verwundert, dass Coles Zimmerfenster offen ist. Nachdem die Gruppe gegangen ist, will Cole aus seinem Zimmerfenster klettern, sackt jedoch plötzlich ohnmächtig zu Boden. Als Cole wieder aufwacht, ist er im Wohnzimmer an einen Stuhl gefesselt und Bee und ihre Freunde stehen vor ihm. Bee befiehlt Sonya, Cole einen Keks zu geben aber Cole will diesen nicht. Bee behauptet dass es wichtig ist dass er etwas isst, da er ohnmächtig geworden ist, aber Cole erinnert sie daran dass er keine Kekse mag. Bee verrät dass sie in seinem Zimmer gewartet hat nachdem sie sein Blut abgezapft hat, und daher mitbekommen hat wie er aufgesprungen ist und die Flucht ergreifen wollte. Wegen seines niedrigen Blutzuckers fordert Bee erneut, dass Cole den Keks isst und Sonya füttert ihn damit. Bee will wissen warum Cole überhaupt wach ist und Cole erwidert dass er keinen Alkohol mag und nur wollte, dass sie denkt dass er cool ist. Daher hat er den Alkohol weggekippt. Cole fragt warum sie einem zwölfjährigen Jungen überhaupt Alkohol gegeben hat und Bee erwidert, dass sie es getan hat weil sie den Alkohol mit einer Droge versetzt hat, die ihn für acht Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte. Bee will wissen was Cole gesehen hat und er kann ihnen überzeugend Panik vorspielen. Er verspricht, seinen Eltern nicht zu verraten dass die Gruppe eine Orgie feiern wollte und dafür sein Blut benötigte. Das amüsiert die Truppe und Bee verrät ihm, dass das Blut für ein Wissenschaftsprojekt war und dass eine Orgie ist, wenn mehrere Leute miteinander Sex haben; wofür sie Coles Blut wohl nicht gebraucht hätten. Sie sagt, dass sie Cole extra nicht gefragt hat, weil sie weiß dass er Angst vor Spritzen hat. Bee gibt Sonya den Befehl, Cole freizuschneiden aber plötzlich taucht die Polizei auf, die Cole zuvor alarmiert hatte. Bee erkennt dass Cole die Polizisten gerufen haben muss und dass dies bedeutet, dass er gesehen hat was sie getan haben. Als sie Coles Schreie hören stürmen die Polizisten das Haus aber Max wirft einem von ihnen einen Schürhaken durch den Schädel und Bee schlitzt die Kehle des anderen auf, nachdem der erste Polizist aus Schock Allison erschossen hat. Als das Funkgerät eines Polizisten ertönt, und es gefragt wird, wie die Situation ist, zwingt Bee Cole ihnen zu verraten, wie die Polizeicodes für "Alles in Ordnung" ist. Nachdem Cole dies getan hat, widmen sich die anderen der verwundeten Allison. Allison fordert, dass sie ihr einen Krankenwagen rufen, aber Bee erwidert dass sie dies nicht tun können da die Schusswunde von einem nun toten Polizisten stammt. Cole nutzt jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit um aus dem Raum zu fliehen. Er wird von John verfolgt, den er jedoch von der Treppe stoßen und so töten kann. Genervt befiehlt Bee den anderen, Cole zu fangen. Niederlage Nachdem Cole mehr oder weniger absichtlich alle von Bees Freunden getötet hat, flüchtet er in das Haus von Melanie, während Bee ihn mit einem Gewehr beschießt. Er weiht Melanie in die Lage ein aber sie erkennen, dass Bee am Haus auftaucht. Sie betritt das Haus mit Leichtigkeit, da Cole und Melanie die Tür nicht abgeschlossen haben, und macht sich auf die Suche nach den beiden, während Cole und Melanie sich verstecken. Als sie Geräusche von oben hört geht Bee die Treppe hinauf aber macht auf halber Strecke Halt und geht wieder ins Erdgeschoss. Um Melanie zu schützen flüchtet Cole alleine aus dem Haus und fordert Bee lauthals heraus, ihn zu finden. Er kehrt in sein Haus zurück, wo er jedoch zu seinem Schock keinerlei Spuren der Ereignisse findet, die vorgefallen sind. Sämtliche Leichen und das zerstörte Mobiliar sind verschwunden. Bee hat also aufgeräumt, während ihr Kult Cole gejagt hat. Kurz darauf findet Cole allerdings doch die Leiche von Allison; Bee hat also in der kurzen Zeit nicht alle Beweise verschwinden lassen können. Cole findet außerdem das satanistische Buch das Bee zuvor benutzt hat. Während er es liest, stellt sich jedoch heraus dass Allison noch am Leben ist und sie attackiert ihn. Bevor sie ihn töten kann wird sie jedoch von Bee erschossen, die selbst leicht geschockt ist, als Allisons Kopf explodiert. Bee behauptet dass sie Allison von Anfang an nervig fand und verrät Cole, dass sie die Leichen der Polizisten und das Polizeiauto losgeworden ist. Sie behauptet dass sie die Stadt verlassen muss und überlegt, was sie mit Cole macht. Sie verrät auch dass sie nicht auf Cole geschossen hat, sondern nur in seine Richtung da sie gehofft hat, dass er sich ergibt. In einem Anfall von Mut packt Cole jedoch plötzlich einen Anzünder und Bees Buch und droht, das Buch zu vernichten. Geschockt legt Bee die Waffe weg und versucht, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, aber Cole unterbricht sie schreiend und wirft ihr alles vor, was ihm in dieser Nacht angetan wurde. Er will wissen warum all dies passiert ist und Bee offenbart Cole, dass das Blut eines Unschuldigen vermischt mit dem Blut eines Geopferten Wünsche erfüllt, wenn man es auf das Buch träufelt. Sie verrät dass ihr das Buch dadurch Stärke und Selbstsicherheit verliehen hat und Cole ist traurig, dass er für Bee nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war. Bee verrät ihm jedoch dass sie ihn ausgewählt hat weil sie ihn wirklich mag und sie so viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Cole erkennt jedoch, dass er nicht das erste Kind war, dass Bee ausgenutzt hat, und Bee gibt das zu. Bee schlägt Cole vor, dass sie ganz einfach behaupten könnten dass der Kult sie beide angegriffen hat und sie sich verteidigen mussten, aber Cole weigert sich und zündet das Buch an. Während Bee verzweifelt versucht, die Flammen zu löschen, flieht Cole aus dem Haus und stiehlt das Auto seines Nachbarn, welches er in sein eigenes Haus steuert und Bee damit erschlägt. Mit ihren letzten Worten zeigt sich Bee davon beeindruckt, dass Cole ein Auto in sein eigenes Haus gefahren hat, und sagt dann dass Cole ihr nie sein Intergalaktisches Team verraten hat. Daraufhin verrät Cole ihr sein Team, was auch ihn selbst und Bee beinhaltet, und Bee sagt überrascht dass sie nicht wusste, dass sie sich selbst hinzufügen könnten. Während Bee stirbt, wirft Cole ihr vor dass er sie geliebt hat und dass er sie stoppen musste, da er wusste dass sie anderen Kindern schaden würde wenn er sie entkommen lassen würde. Bee behauptet, ihm zu vergeben, und stirbt nach einem letzten Abschied scheinbar an ihren Wunden. In einer Post-Credit-Scene ist Bees Leiche nicht länger unter dem Wrack zu finden. Als ein Feuerwehrmann das Haus durchsucht, wird er plötzlich von ihr mit einem Messer attackiert. Galerie BeeTauchtAuf.png| BeeTrifftCole.png| BeePool.png| BeeTraurig.png| BeeBuch.png| BeeGenervt.png| BeeJAgd.png| BeeHörtZu.png| BeeKonfrontiert.png| BeeT.png| en:Bee (The Babysitter) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror Kategorie:Bösewicht aus Komödie Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Femme Fatale Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Lebendig